I'm Feline Loved- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: After Marinette points out that Chat Noir's attempts at wooing her could be better, he decides to step up his game and finally have her as his. For Valentines Day (though the story doesn't take place on Valentines Day...). Post-Reveal. MariChat, Adrinette, LadyNoir


" _Can mew feel, the love, tonight~_

 _The peace the evening brings~_

 _The world, fur once~_

 _In purrfect harmony~_

 _With all it's living things~"_

Marinette scowled.

She'd know that pun from anywhere.

" _Can mew feel, the love, tonight~_

 _You needn't look to fur~_

 _Speeding through, the life's uncertainties~_

 _Love is where we are~"_

She opened up her skylight and walked over to the edge of her balcony, looking down.

There stood Chat Noir, smirking up at her, hiding something behind his hands.

After the reveal a few weeks ago, they had decided to continue being friends, but it looked like tonight was the night that he had decided to take a step to being closer than friends- than partners.

He had tried earlier as Adrien, but that was ruined by Chloe and Lila.

' _Note to self- prank them as Ladybug later and then frame the other for what happened so that they keep on fighting each other and keep themselves too busy to mess with Adrien ever again.'_ She thought.

He used his staff to launch himself up to her, their faces only centimeters apart as he held a rose out to her, flirty smirk on his face.

"So?" He asked in a low voice. "Can you feel the love tonight, princess?"

"Yes." Marinette admitted, smirking when she saw his face glow in triumph. "But I thought that you would've done better than that."

He blinked, astonished when she tapped his nose with a giggle, leaning away.

"After all," She winked at him, twirling the rose in her hands. "The great _Chat Noir_ AND _Adrien Agreste_ have already given me roses." She turned around, walking away and swinging her hips slightly in triumph. She chanced a look over her shoulder only to see him still staring at her. "Good Night, Chaton." She climbed down into her bed, pulling up the covers and snuggling into them.

She had had the upper hand this time.

Chat Noir waited there only for a moment before a smirk grew on his face.

"Your challenge has been accepted, my lady." He bowed, smirking at where he had last seen her. "I hope you're ready for what comes next."

283562637952356972635265729567923

Marinette awoke a few days later in the morning to the pleasant sound of birds singing. She sat up and stretched, basking in the amazing thing that was a Saturday Morning.

Well, it was more like lunch, but she had just woken up.

Her nose scrunched on annoyance when she felt something his her nose, and she opened her eyes only to see a small, red envelope with the words 'For Bugaboo'. She stared at it a bit before rolling her eyes.

"Silly cat, what has he done now?" She asked herself, grabbing the letter. She opened it up and read it, climbing out of bed.

"Good morning Princess!" She shook her head. "No, I have to read it the way he would say it."

"Good morning purrincess! I'm very pleased to announce a special scavenger hunt for you! Follow the clues to the next clue, and then eventually to where your surpurrise is!" Marinette rolled her eyes, changing out of her pajamas. "Now I know that mornings are not meow best, so this furst one will be easy. 'Someplace sweet with butter and icing.' Good Luck!"

"A scavenger hunt?" Tikki asked.

"He's obviously talking about my parents bakery." Marinette said with a nod, slipping on some shoes.

"You should take the umbrella." Tikki said, looking outside. "It looks like it's going to rain."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette slung her purse over her head and grabbed the umbrella. "Come on, Tikki, let's go downstairs." Tikki flew to Marinette's purse. Marinette walked downstairs, straight into the bakery and grabbing a croissant.

"Morning Maman, morning Papa." Marinette greeting.

"Good morning sweetie." Tom said, smiling down at Marinette.

"You're friend came over here this morning and asked us to give this to you." Sabine said, holding out a letter. Marinette took it and opened it carefully.

' _Hope you've had breakfast! Here's your next clue: It was here that I first otter-ed my words of love in your presence. Although, I didn't know it at the time, I panther you know where it is?'_

Marinette almost rolled her eyes, but she was also confused.

"When did he say 'I love you' at the Zoo?" Marinette asked Tikki once they had left the shop. "I mean, I know that he was coaching Nino and all, but…"

"Don't worry about it." Tikki advised. "Just try to have fun!"

"Oh, I'm sure I will." Marinette laughed.

From inside the shop, Adrien watched Marinette walk away. He fist-pumped when she left his line of vision, turning around to look at an amused Nino and an ecstatic Alya, along with a supportive Tom and Sabine.

"Alright, now it's time to put phase five of C.L.T.M.W.I. into action." He said, and everyone moved to go and grab supplies that they had hidden around the room. "I just hope that phases two through four are successful."

"What does C.L.T.M.W.I. mean, anyway?" Nino asked.

"Confess Love To Marinette Without Interruptions."

"Dude."

"What?"

"You're such a dork."

9993526735273529935293526

When Marinette made it to the Zoo, to say that she was surprised was an understatement. Kim, Max, and Alix were there waiting for her.

"Here Mari!" Kim said, holding out a black panther with grin eyes (Marinette almost scoffed) to her. "We were told to give this to you."

"And this." Max handed her the letter, and Alix started dragging Kim away.

"Come on, I beat you, so now you have to do it. No more stalling!"

"Okay, okay."

"I hope you have fun." Max said.

"I will." Marinette smiled and opened the letter.

' _Enjoy the animals? I hope nothing replaced me. Here's your next one:_

 _Understanding_

 _Miraculous_

 _Beautiful_

 _Relaxing_

 _Enticing_

 _Lovable_

 _Lucky_

 _Adorable.'_

"Umbrella." Marinette muttered, blushing. She held onto her umbrella tightly- the one he had given her that rainy day. It seemed so long ago…

"Marinette?"

"It's okay, Tikki." Marinette smiled down at her kwami. "Looks like we're heading over to the school."

893697264762735623656239

When she got there, it was sprinkling lightly. Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel stood there, talking to each other.

"Hi guys." Marinette greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Meeting up early for the art club." Rose replied happily. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty sure it's Adrien, but I'm on a scavenger hunt set up by someone. They told me to come here."

"Oh, is that what that's for?" Juleka asked, pointing behind her. Marinette looked and gasped.

"Oh my…"

"I guess Adrien really knows what to do." Nathaniel muttered softly. The three fellow students watched Marinette walk forward and pick up the photo, along with the note. The picture was one of the first pictures that Adrien and Marinette had ever taken together. They had used the umbrella there too. She had offered to give it back to him, but he had declined, telling her to keep it. She could see the rain in the background, but they were both laughing their faces off. She hugged the framed photo to her chest, and then opened the note.

' _Time to walk down memory lane! You're hint is the photo-PURRfect photo.'_ It read. She smiled.

The park across from the school it is, then- at the Ladybug and Chat Noir memorial statue.

"I'll see you guys on monday." Marinette said happily, waving goodbye to them.

"Have fun on your scavenger hunt!" Rose called from behind her. Marinette gave the blonde a thumbs up before continuing on her way. She found the next note at the bottom of the statue that was dedicated to them, as she had expected. Marinette smiled up at the statue fondly, grabbing the note. It was longer than the others.

' _Having fun, princess? I should hope so. So many different memories to bring up, and not enough time to visit them all. So many, my lady. It was hard to choose the right places for this. I thought it would be nice if I rewrote my original poem to you. I know how much you liked the original._

 _Your hair is black as night,_

 _Your pretty blue bell eyes,_

 _I wonder how I got so lucky,_

 _To see beneath your strong disguise,_

 _Every day we see each other,_

 _And every day I want to fly,_

 _I need to show you how much I care,_

 _Before time decides to pass us by,_

 _Because I can't imagine a world,_

 _That would be just as wonderful,_

 _Unless you were in it with me,_

 _To make this dull life beautiful,_

 _In hope of your acceptance,_

 _I'll give you a single flower,_

 _At the place where we first fought,_

 _Underneath that wonderful Tower.'_

Marinette's breath caught in her throat, face burning as she folded the letter up and held it tightly.

The sprinkling then decided to actually start raining, and Marinette hurriedly opened up the umbrella to stop herself from getting soaked.

"That silly kitty." She muttered fondly. She began to head towards the Eiffel tower, her heart beating faster as she thought of the words in the poem.

While there were still things that had remained the same, he had changed it to better fit their situation. It was really sweet of him, and she could already see it being pinned up right next to that first poem that he gave her. (Not that he knew that she pinned up up- he only knew that she had kept it.)

When she got there, she noticed that he was waiting as Chat Noir on one of the lower beams. She ducked away into an alley to transform, keeping the umbrella, picture, stuffed cat, and letter in her arms. She walked over to the tower, looking up at him. He spotted her instantly, hopping down from the tower to meet her. A single rose was in his hand, and he offered it to her lovingly.

"For you, my lady." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Th-Thank you." She said, blushing as she accepted it. He looked at the items in her arms and smiled.

"Did you like them?" He asked.

"Yes." Ladybug nodded, and Chat Noir sagged a bit in relief.

"Good." He said. Then he wrapped an arm around her, pulling out his staff. "But there's one more place I'd like to take you."

"Oh?" Ladybug blinked as he slowly lifted them up into the sky, landing them on the rooftops. He let go of her, but quickly held her hand gently, lovingly. She felt her heart race.

"But we can take our time to get there." He said with a smirk. "After all, it isn't often that we get to just hang out like this. No patrol, no akuma, and it's raining- so no crazy bloggers wanting to interview us." Ladybug giggled.

"Very well, chaton." She said. "Let's walk to wherever you're planning on taking me." Chat Noir smiled widely, practically beaming despite his soaked hair. Ladybug let go of Chat Noir's hand to hold the umbrella over both of them. "But it won't be worth it if you or your kwami get sick."

"You're so thoughtful, bugaboo." Chat Noir said, wrapping his right arm around her, and then taking the umbrella from her in his left hand. "But I'm afraid that I'm not the one holding everything."

"You're the one who gave them to me."

"Yeah." He admitted. "I did." Ladybug scoffed when he laughed, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

They talked about things, walking among the rooftops and laughing, bantering- the normal things that they did. Eventually, just outside her bakery, Chat Noir placed her back onto the ground.

"I gotta go do something, buginette." He admitted, leaning down and kissing her hand. "But there is a supurrise for you straight ahead." He looked up at her and smirked. "I'll see you fur pawtrol?"

"Yes, silly chaton." Ladybug giggled, letting her transformation fall. "But I have one more question… for the zoo, how was that the first time you admitted your love to me in my presence?"

"Well… before then, you were never around when I said that I loved you." He admitted, blushing. "I was coaching Nino, and he wanted to confess his feelings for you. I told him to say 'I love you, Marinette.' Looking back, I don't know if I was speaking through him or trying to help him really." He shrugged.

"Either way, he ended up saying 'Your best friend Alya', and now they're dating. So… yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "I count it, anyway." He smiled at her, and then saluted. "Catch ya later!" He rushed up to the rooftops again, and Marinette smiled after him fondly. Then she moved to walk into the bakery, and she nearly dropped everything she was holding.

The bakery was covered in Valentines Day decorations, even though it was summer. Alya and Nino were there, and they instantly walked over to her.

"Here, we'll take your stuff." Alya said, grabbing the stuffed animal. Nino reached for the picture, but Marinette held onto the rose and the poem despite their protests. She was then directed upstairs, with a wish of good luck from her parents…

And there he was. Adrien stood there, smiling down at her. The look was so full of love that it stole Marinette's breath away.

"Hello, princess."

"Th-This is a little sooner than I thought you were talking about, kitty." She said, trying to regain some ground as her heart decided to run a marathon. Adrien lifted a hand up to caress her cheek, having walked over to her.

"Well…" He said with a satisfied smirk. "You are the one who pointed out that I could do better. And you deserve only the best, Mari." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. Marinette's heart stopped, and she couldn't breathe as he opened it up to show a necklace. It was silver, with a ruby heart that was as big as her thumbnail as the centerpiece. He took it out with great care.

"May I?" He asked in a whisper, and Marinette nodded. He unclasped the necklace to clasp it around her neck, the heart resting just below her collar bone. He smiled down at her. "It looks just as good on you as I thought it would." He kissed her blushing cheek. "Beautiful."

"A-A-Are you g-going to a-ask me o-or what, y-y-you s-silly cat." Marinette managed to get out. His eyes twinkled in mischief, and he bowed.

"As my lady wishes." He said, rising up slowly. He grabbed her hands in his own, looking deep into her bluebell eyes as she stared up into his in return. "Marinette… will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." She breathed, leaning closer to him, and he leaned in closer as well. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." They kissed, and it was just as soft and sweet as the whole day so far had been. They pulled apart a second later, and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Adrien asked.

"Nothing much." Marinette sighed, hugging him with her arms around his neck. His own arms wrapped around her waist, hugging her back.

"I'm just _feline_ loved."


End file.
